A Never Ending Story
by blehblahblehblahbleh
Summary: Alex's cousin Michie had just moved to Waverly Place but so had this hot new band Connect Three. Naelx and Smichie.
1. Chapter 1

The Never Ending Story.

**I don't own the anything but all that I want to do is make a good story for you guys to read. Please review. I just started so this is my first story. I will make the chapters long so that you don't get bored reading short ones. And please review. Thanks!**

**Summary: Alex's cousin Michie had just moved to Waverly Place but so had this hot new band **_**Connect Three**_**. Naelx and Smichie.**

**-- **

Chapter 1

_Alex's POV._

"Ok so today we will learn about wisard saftey when flying the carpet or broom," said my dad teaching the wisard lesson. I shuffled a big yawn, maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt. I was just about to dose off when...

"Alex!"

"What?" I asked looking up. "Are you listening to the lesson?" My dad looked preety upset. I know its not his fault that his lessons stink. "Yeah of course," I lied. Nothing to it. "Justin say this: Some are evil some are kind but now all must speak their mind," Great my dad made Justin put a truth spell on me. "No I'm not listening to the lesson. What am I saying? They are so boring. What am I saying?! You just interupted my nap," Oh no what have I said the look on the face said it all. "Dad I'm sorr..." but he interupted me. "Class is over," And with that he left the room.

I went to my room. Maybe there is a spell to make dad forget about what I said. I could use a make-up spell but this might take awhile.

After thinking my brain out I got it.

"I know i've made a wrong mistake,

let dad forget it for godness sake." I went downstairs to the kitchen and found dad there. Now to find out if my spell worked. "Morning dad, good lesson eh," I asked. "What yeah I couldn't really remember it. Did we end early?" he asked. "No we ended just fine." Good the spell worked.

"Oh my gosh, Connie!!" yelled my mom from the door. Who's Connie? I went over to where mom was. I didn't which one was mom, was I seeing doubles? Did anyone use the duplicating spell?

"Alex meet my twin sister Connie and her daughter Michie," A girl about my age came around the corner. So that explained it. "Hi I'm Alex the always right person in the family. I smiled. Michie smiled back at me. "I'm Michie, and I guess i'm the only one in my family that has a passion for music."

--

Me and Michie were great friends in an second. And better yet they moved next door, so her mom will be helping out with the making sandwitches while I get to be off and hang out with Michie.

One day Michie came home screaming. Happy screaming. "Connect Three moved across the street!!" she said. "Connect who?" i asked. I had never heard of connect three before. "They are this boy band. A really hot boy band." Hmm hot. I like the sound of that.

--

Nick's POW.

I was so mad. Why are we moving. I had just made new friends here and had just started to like a girl too. Maybe we might move back. We got into the moving truck. Waverly Place was at least 12 hours away. Enough time for a good sleep in the back. But a good sleep I didn't get. The road was too bumpy and it was noisy too.

After the long ride we finally made. Waverly Place looked like a very good place, but i'll never admit it. Shane was the first to get out of the car. "So what do you think?" asked Denise our mom. "It's ok," signed Shane. He didn't want to come either, but like me he had too.

The street was packed and full. There were no screaming fans. Maybe noone knows about Connect Three here. But that could be a positive thing. No screaming fans. I saw a sandwitch store right across the street. Good now I don't have to go far to eat.

I went over with Shane and Jason. I sat down at a table and waited for a waitress/waiter to take my order.

--

Alex's POW.

"Mom I thought that I would get some time off now that Connie is here," I pleaded. It was no far. Ok so it was a little full but I had a date. "Alex, just tell Riely that you can prospone the date for another day," As much as I would have liked to argue with my mom about that, there was no use. "Fine," I said showing my disapointment.

I walked over to Riely who was waiting by the counter. I told him I couldn't go and that I felt so sorry and that I will make it up to him. "Don't worry about it Alex," he said then gave me a heart warming kiss and walked out. He really is sweet and the best boyfriend ever.

I walked over to 3 boys that looked new over here, but they were all hot. "Hi, i'm Alex. Can I get you guys anything?"

--

Nick's POW.

I was bored waiting. I looked around. A girl my age with brown beautiful hair was talking to some guy. When he kissed her I was shook with anger. Why was I mad. I didn't even know the girl. Shane was looking at her too, and looked the same way as me. Me and Shane have alot in common. And one of those things were girls. I didn't think anything about what I felt yet.

Then the really cute girl came up to us and said "Hi, i'm Alex. Can I get you guys anything?" Jason looked like he was thinking than said, "Yeah can I get a cute little puppy with 4 more cute puppies." I knew that Jason had said the wrong thing, but Jason is usually stupid so I wasn't surprised at what he said. "What's wrong with you? We serve here sandwitches!! ." she told Jason with a bitter tone.

She looked so cute when she yelled. "What are you guys staring at?" she asked. Shit she saw me looking at her. I blushed. But then I remembered that she said guys, plurial. i turned to Shane and saw him looking at her too. "Sorry," we both apoligized.

--

Alex's POW.

"Yeah can I get a cute little puppy with 4 more cute puppies." Did that guy just ask for puppies. Gosh how stupid are people now adays. "What's wrong with you? We serve here sandwitches!! ." Then I turned to the other two. They just were looking at me. Did I have a pimple on my face? I had to go see. After they muttered an apology and explained why the other guy said what he said I understood.

After I finished serving them I went on a long break. My mom came up to me.

"Alex, you look like you worked hard. I give you the rest of the day off." Oh how much I love my mom. "I love you mom!" and with that I dialed Riely's number and went out the door.

(ok so this was the weird part of the story.)

--

Nate's POV.

I wanted to hold her back when she was going to go. I didn't want her to go. But the guy that came up to us was preety nice so we oredered up.

"Hey guys. Haven't seen you since forever!" i turned around it was Michie from Camp Rock. We each gave her a hug. And at Shane's turn it turned into a makeout session. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Shane sent me a glare for interupting him and Michie. Michie laughed, "Well I live next door to my cousin who lives over here," she explained.

Then Alex came running back in and came over to us with tears in her eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

--

Alex's POV.

I couldn't believe it. Riely had just broken up with me. Well not really, but it counts if you see him making out with your worst enemy. In my case Gigi. I just stood there shocked. I couldn't believe it. Tears started swarming up in my eyes. It was not like me to cry. We were on a date when I left him at the movie to buy us some drinks. When I came back... I can't even finish what happened.

I had to go somewhere else. I had to find Michie. Surely she would cheer me up. But she could be anywhere. Maybe she will be at home. And I chose my answer correctly. There she wasa talking to those three cute boys. I didn't want them around but I really needed Michie.

"Michie..."

**--**

**Ok so I hoped you liked that chapter, please review. After 10 reviews i'll put up another chapter. Give me idea's and that. I don't want Nate and Alex to fall in love yet, well Alex to fall in love with Nate yet. So far she considers him as a friend but maybe after several chapters (not that long, but maybe it will be good to keep to guys waiting. :P jks) so give me your ideas. I was thinking that Alex falls in love (just puppy love) with this new bad boy that just moved in, and Nate gets all jelous and tries to tell Alex that he is no good. Someone can make him, his name, his looks, what he should say, ect. It I get alot of idea's then I will try and mix them up like if one person gives a name I like and the other person I like their idea of how he will look and so on. Sorry if your ideas don't get picked, but i'll try to put all of them in, and be sure to go with the plot.**

**Remember I don't own anything just the plot. And you guys own the characters. Give me idea's for new characters too. If they fit into my plot then i'll put them in. Whatever you pick and stuff like that i'll give you credit for it because it was your work so everyone who reads it will see how made this character up or this one. **

**Oh and one more thing, I know that some people might want miley to be in it, but she isn't. I am in the middle of liking her and not liking her (more on the unliking side, but I don't want to be rude to the fans or to think anyone that i'm being mean). Most storys have her already, but I don't want her in mine, my storys ****KINDA**** different. **

**Ok thanks for reading will start working on the next chapter, but i'll post it when I get 10 reviews. Peace.**

**xoxo Nicole**

**p.s. I hope my storys arn't too long. I can shorten them if you like. And if you find anything wrong with my storys like if it doesn't make sense then i'll change it maybe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your rewiews. I loved them all. Ok so the guy's name will be Jake (made by HiPhOpDaNcEr098) Labeouf (made by likewoaaahhhhx7). He has choppy black hair and pierced ears. He wears alot of leather. Alex likes him because he writes poetry. (like emo people do.) So he wrote her a poem and she likes him. (also HiPhOpDaNcEr098 idea) I don't own the anything. Please review. Sorry for spelling Mitchie , michie. 10 reviews for the next chapter. And sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**-- **

Chapter 2

_Last time Alex came running over to the table where connect three and mitchie were sitting. She was in tears._

_"Mitchie,"_

**--**

Nobody's POV.

"What's wrong Alex," she asked. Alex took three deep breaths. "Riely bro..." Alex couldn't finish it. She just took a deep breath. She wasn't gonna cry over Riely. "Nevermind," She said wiping her eyes. "I'm fine, I got over it." And with that Alex walked away.

"I feel bad for her. I'll go talk to her." said Mitchie standing up then walking away after Alex. Now it was just the boys left. "Wonder what's wrong," said Nick feeling worried. "Don't worry about it. How about we take them to the beach and hope they both have bikini's on. It will bring happiness to everyone's day." said Joe smiling and daydreaming about Alex and Mitchie in bikini's. "You're perverted Shane," said Nate angry, and he walked away. "Yesss, I am," said Shane. Shane didn't even know what Nate said. He was too buzy daydreaming.

Jerry came over. "You guys have to pay you know for your sandwitches." Jason looked at Shane. Shane was obviously still daydreaming. "Yeah here you go sir," said Jason handing Jerry the money. "They like totally need owe me!" said Jason and with that he left leaving Shane still daydreaming.

Mitchie came back after Alex told her what happened. She walked over to Shane. "Shane, Shane!!" she called his name, but he wouldn't wake up. Mitchie went over to the kitchen took a bucket of cold water then walked over to Shane. "Wake up or I'm pouring a bucket of water over your head. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10" And she poured it all on Shane. Shane stood up all soaking wet. He turned to Mitchie. "What was that for?" he asked. "Glad you're back to earth," said Mitchie with a smile.

Shane couldn't believe it. Him Shane Gray celebrity from connect three standing there soaking wet in a sandwitch shop. Great this was just great. But Mitchie's smile was still beautiful. "Hey Mitchie, do you and Alex want to hang out on the beach today with me, Nate, and Jason?" asked Shane. "Sure. Riely and Alex just broke up and I think we should try and get Nate together with Alex," said Mitchie. She thought about it and they seemed like the perfect couple. "ok," said Shane, and she kissed him and went to go find Alex to go get ready.

--

At The Beach!!

_Yes the girls are in Bikini's!! thought Shane. _

_Wow Alex looks so HOTT!! thought Nate._

_Fly birdie fly. You don't want to be stuck here for the winter. It gets preety chili around that time. thought Jason_

"hey glad you guy's could make it," said Shane then walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her. And went over to hug Alex. Then Alex and Mitchie hugged Jason and Nate. Nate just stood there as if he were pertified. "Nate," said Shane slapping him on the back. And he woke up. Mitchie and Shane shared a secret grin with each other. "What are you guys grinning about?" asked Alex. "Oh nothing," said Shane and Mitchie together. Alex gave them a wired look. Then out of the corner of her eye Alex saw this this cute guy. She never saw him before. Maybe he was new.

Alex walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Alex Russo," she said Grinning like mad. "Hey. I'm Jake Labeouf. You have a preety smile you know," Alex just blushed. He was very cute. He has choppy black hair and pierced ears. He wore alot of leather. "Can I tell you a poem?" he asked. Ok so he looked kinda emo, but a guy that writes poetry. How cute is that. "Sure," said Alex.

_Oh no thought Mitchie and Shane. And when Shane saw Nate's angry face he thought another oh no!!_ Nate was all mad. _I'm gonna kill Shane. It was his idea for us to come here. If we didn't then maybe Alex wouldn't fall for that guy over there. _Nate shot a dirty look at Shane and then at the other guy. Then he went for a swim. Or he went to drown himself. But couldn't bring his mind to it. He wanted to see Alex's preety face again.

"Smile at me

that smile that finds me in the crowd

The one that lights up the room

And makes the world not seem so loud

Smile at me

that smile, that dances upon your laughter

The one that settles into the charming grin

I always remember after

Smile at me

That smile that always makes me smile

The one that's completely contagious

And lasts a whole long while

Smile at me

That smile when my world feels grey

That smile, that smile

The one that chases sorrows away

Even for a moment…

Won't you smile at me that smile?

If only for a moment

Smile at me… " finished Jake. Alex thought that that poem was so beautiful. "Can you write it down for me?" she asked. "Sure," He said with a smile.

_Alex don't you see that Nate's the one for you. thought Mitchie._

--

The next day. Alex heard a beautiful voice playing the guitar down by the beach.

"

(Whoo)

(Come On)

(You ready?)

(Here We Go)

First day at school

I was tryin to play it cool

Chillin with my friends, tryin to pretend that I didn't notice you

3 rows down, second to the left

With your big brown eyes, and your brand new dress

Right then I saw my dream come true, yeah

Cause my knees got weak, knocked off my feet

Tried but I couldn't find the words to speak

Can't let go, my heart says whoa

Girl I gotta let you know

Chorus

Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you

And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do

On my mind all the time, it's a crime

I can't deny it's true

Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you

Crazy, crazy

Crush on you

On the bus ride home

Finally saw you were alone

So I took my chance, asked you to the dance

And I prayed you wouldn't say no

Oh I just can't wait for Friday night

Gonna hold your hand when the time is right

Can't help but let my feelings show, yeah

Gonna walk you home, talk on the phone

Tell you how I'm feelin when we're all alone

Gonna jump and shout, sing it out loud

Girl you know there'll be no doubt

Chorus

Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you(crazy kinda crush on you)

And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do

On my mind all the time, it's a crime

I can't deny it's true

Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you

Crazy, crazy(crazy, crazy)

Crush on you

(Whoo)

(Hey Yeah)

(Crazy kinda crush on you

Cause my knees got weak, knocked off my feet

Tried but I couldn't find the words to speak

Can't let go, my heart says whoa

Girl I gotta let you know

Chorus

Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you

And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do

On my mind all the time, it's a crime

I can't deny it's true

Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you

Crazy, crazy

Crush on you

Crazy, crazy

Crush on you" sang Nate. He signed then got started to get up. "Don't I liked it could you play another one for me?" asked Alex. _Wow Alex likes my song!! _"Yeah sure," said Nate.

"Hello Beautiful

Hows it going

I hear its wonderful

In California

I've been missin' you

Its true

Chorus

And tonight, I'm gonna fly

And tonight, Im gonna FLY!

Cause I go across the world

And see everything, and never be satisfied

If I couldnt see those eyes

Hello Beautiful

Its been a long time

Since my phone rung

And you've been on that line

And I've been missing you

Its true

Chorus

And tonight, I'm gonna fly

And tonight, Im gonna FLY!

Cause I go across the world

And see everything, and never be satisfied

If I couldnt see those eyes" sang Nate. Then he finished. "Wow," was all that Alex said. They started to lean in closer and closer. then Alex got up. "Sorry, I have to go," and she left. Nate was left sitting on the beach.

_Dang!!_


End file.
